


Sashimi

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dominance, Drabble, Hypnotism, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Hannibal uses a trigger word to control Will.





	Sashimi

**Author's Note:**

> Idk? It's been in my works for a while and I never expanded on it or anything so I might as well post it. Maybe I'll rewrite a better version one day xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

Several hours into the night and Hannibal was starting to get slightly irritated. Will kept throwing books aside, frustrated with a new case. Hannibal had to admit- it even puzzled him but he wasn't going to obsess over it like Will. He really wanted to get to bed-

Will cursed, throwing another book across the room.

Hannibal closed his own book loudly.

"Will?"

"Hmm?" his mop of curly hair whipped up.

A snap of fingers echoed.

" _Sashimi_."

For a moment Will seemed dazed, then his eyes glazed over and his face reverted into a plain look.

"Will?" He asked again, a higher sing-song tone to his voice as he beckoned him closer.

"Yes, sir."

Will spoke softly, getting up from his seat on the floor and moving across the room to where Hannibal sat. His fingers tapped rhythmically in the sofa armrests while his eyes followed Will to him.

" _Kneel_."

Will did as he was told, slowly sinking down until he was kneeling in front of the sofa. He scooted closer to lean against Hannibal's legs and let his head fall onto Hannibal's thighs. The doctor smiled, bringing a hand down to comb his fingers through Will's curly hair.

"Isn't this better?" he hummed, "You've been quite noisy today. Not that I mind it, though I would prefer it not being about work."

"Yes, sir." Will said again.

Hannibal's fingers twisted in Will's hair, suddenly pulling his head back. He made a soft sound, glazed eyes finding Hannibal's dark orbs as he leaned down. Eagerly Will tilted his chin up further until the fingers in his hair restrained him. Yet he didn't have to wait long to get what he wanted- Hannibal looked him over with a smug and lusting gaze before pressing his lips to Will's.

He grinned against the inviting mouth, letting his tongue trail over Will's lips before pressing to get inside. They opened obediently, moving with Hannibal's in a soft dance of flicks and nips in between kisses. The hand in Will's hair tightened, pulling back more until Will was groaning loudly. Hannibal revelled in them, music to his ears as the string of groans flowed out from Will's rumbling chest. His mouth moved to Will's neck, tongue swiping at the pulsing skin before his teeth took over. They easily found the sensitive spot between Will's neck and shoulder, chomping down harshly until Will cried out.

Hannibal grinned against his skin, sucking at the red wound until he was sure it turned purple. Will's hands gripped his thighs, torso and then shoulders as he all but climbed into the good doctor's lap. Hannibal's fingers roughly yanked the front of Will's shirt open and he growled, letting his mouth move over Will's collar bone and down the smooth expanse of his chest. He rolled his hips up into Will, pulling on his hair as he did so and biting down on one of the man's small nipples.

_"Doctor-nhn!" Will cursed, pushing back against Hannibal like a starved animal._

  
_"That's better," Hannibal whispered into his ear, "I prefer this noise."_

_He wasn't that tired after all._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome<3


End file.
